Of Magic & Formulas
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: When a force like none of the guys have ever faced before stumbles into the office, are they ready to take on a world unlike their own? A sort of crossover fic... Sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Human Target. At All. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in this story. I own any mentioned unknown establishments and anything in them. Therefore, please ASK ME before trying to use. It's the respectful and honest thing to do. Thankies!

**Authoress Note:** So someone here (twiddles my thumbs) has been reading to many fantasy and sci-fi books along with reading to many awesome fics of the like here on FF and I figured I'd kick my brain into gear and try to write something with the ideas that started swimming in my lil brain heehee.

**Extra Note: **I totally blame music for this as well. I've been on a weird kick with music lately and it got this outta me lol. So if you wanna get a feel for what spurred this, try listening to _"Magic" _by The Cars, _"Weird Science" _by Oingo Boingo, _"A Kind of Magic"_ by Queen, and _"The Scientist" _by Coldplay to name a few heehee.

* * *

**Of Magic and Formulas**

They say science is the magic of men. The things humans have created with vast algebra formulas and scientific breakthroughs can be considered their own type of magic. Cell-phones, the internet, wireless access, cars, a toaster! These are scientific break throughs that to humanity is its own magic… Least to those who don't live with magic every day.

"This isn't going to work you know?" in a three story mansion of a house tucked away in a high class neighborhood, two women were cooped up in a make-shift lab with machines going crazy and the moon filtering through a large glass window. The curtains were drawn, but the moon still splintered in as a red haired beauty with pale green eyes looked up at the sky in boredom. "You hear me? It isn't going to work," the red head repeated as she looked behind at a woman with blonde hair and pale green eyes behind thick rimmed glasses.

The blonde poked at a large machine before pouring in a bright blue liquid with purple star-shaped bubbles. She clicked her tongue a few times in thought before nodding to herself. "It'll work. Have faith. Isn't that what _your kind_ values? Faith?" the blonde murmured as the red head rolled her eyes. "That's fairies. Didn't you ever watch Peter Pan?" she asked, sitting on an empty work table. The blonde scoffed but said nothing as the machine beeped and sputtered.

They'd been up half the night now and both were getting a wee cranky with each other. They hadn't spent this much time together in a long long time. Now they both understood why. They'd both forgotten how they could get under each other's nerves even when not trying at all.

"Alright… It's time," the blonde exclaimed, suddenly becoming very alert and excited. The red head pushed herself off the table and the two ran to a computer screen that showed an image of a small crystal ball inside the machine the blonde had poured the liquid into. They both watched as the orb pulsed an eerie color as the power meter fluxed and kicked to life. The color surrounding the orb was a blue, purple, green, and yellow mixture that formed a funnel centered on the orb as it sucked the colors in.

"Come on, come on," the blonde whispered as she tapped away furiously at the keys of her keyboard. The machine whined and shook as the pulsing grew intense. The blonde began to sweat, the screen reflecting off her glasses as she moved her fingers as fast as she could. The red head stared wide eyed at the machine as it bounced and shuddered. "It's going to explode! We need to turn it off!" she exclaimed. The blonde shook her head wildly. "No! It's almost there! Don't touch it!"

The red head looked at the blonde as if she were crazy and jumped as the machine suddenly let out an unearthly whirling sound as stars and rays of light flickered and shot from the machine! Her hands began to glow as she backed up to the blonde and tried to yank her away from the screen. "No," the blonde hissed, slamming her fingers into the keys, "no no! It's close! Just one more minute!"

The red head cursed and threw up her hands as a bolt shot from the machine at them. It fizzled and melted in midair, glowing a sickly blue as it crashed to the ground and became a puddle of metal. She gasped and yanked the blonde roughly, slamming them to the ground as, without a real warning, the machine expanded and exploded. The red head covered the blonde and muttered to herself. Any object that flew or tried to land on them seemed to run into an invisible wall and fall away from them.

A smoke covered the room as everything settled. The blonde pushed the red head off her and ran into the smoke towards where the machine had been. The red head cursed and followed after, all the non-busted lights in the lab flickering back to life and giving the room an eerie glow. "It… It worked!" The blonde exclaimed, becoming breathless as the red head ran up behind her and gapped.

In the blonde's hand was the crystal ball – in one piece – and it was glowing a pale gray with flashes of colorful stars and streaks inside the stormy glass. "By Merlin's beard…" the red head gasped, a slow growing grin appearing on her red painted lips, "you did it! You-it works!" the girls laughed with excitement as they held the orb between them.

"No," the blonde whispered, catching the red heads eyes, "_we_ did it." They both grinned and chuckled as the orb fluxed and glittered for them. The red head carefully put the orb back into the blonde's hands. "We have to show the counsel! This is a break through! This could change the world, _mine _and yours, sis!" the blonde looked at the orb and nodded as she walked over and grabbed a satchel. Inside the satchel was a sash with gypsy embroilment on it. The blonde wrapped the orb up in the sash before pulling the satchel over her head and letting it rest on her shoulder.

The red head nodded and ushered her towards the giant lab doors that would lead outside. "Come on! We'll go now! We can take Starchaser!" the red head was now giddy as she pushed the door open. She opened her mouth to whistle when a flash in the sky caught her eyes. "Oh! Get down!" the red head exclaimed, grabbing the blonde and pulling her down and pushing her out the doorway as from the sky a fireball came!

The blonde gasped and clutched at her bag as the fire subsided and in its place stood a man in a black cloak. He said nothing as it pointed at her and made a gesture towards her bag. He wanted the orb! She shook her head and scrambled back as the red head ran in front of her and hissed at the man. "Back off!" she growled, her hands glowing a sickly blue as she shot her fist out at him, sending a blast at his chest, shooting him back before he caught himself and shot a blood red blast at her!

"Run!" she ordered the blonde, who nodded and scampered off, screaming as the man tried to hit her with a blast, only for it to be pushed back by the red head. She huffed and suddenly whistled loudly. The man was barely able to whip around before something slammed into his back and knocked him over. The red head jumped and land on the object, reaching her hand out and grabbing the blonde as they shot out the door!

The blonde shuddered and hid her face against the red heads back. "No time for fear of heights! Let's go Starchaser!" she exclaimed over the wind as she tapped her hand down onto the head of a black and silver brush broom and shot higher and quickly into the sky as the mansion exploded in red and black, the unknown man stepping out of the wreckage. The red head snapped her fingers and the two seemed to blend into the night as they shot across the sky like a comet.

"What- What was that? Who was that?" the blonde asked as the red head glared out at the night sky. "A Hunter!" she growled as a plane flew below them, "and a powerful one at that! The explosion didn't even faze him… We're going to need to hide." The blonde clutched onto the red heads waist with one hand and shook as she reached in her satchel and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the red head. "M-Maybe we should get help?" she suggested as the red head read the piece of paper and scowled.

She handed the paper back to the blonde. "We don't need mortal help! I can protect you just fine!" she exclaimed, offended. The blond glared and smacked her back. "We need all the help we can get at this point! What if that guy brings more friends! You could use help. Stop being stubborn," she exclaimed over the wind. The two shared a look before the red head sighed and grumbled. "Fine. Starchaser, San Francisco!" she clicked her tongue and the broom lurched to the West.

**R & R Plz**

**Will not be able to update for awhile, but enoy what ya can :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Human Target. At All. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in this story. I own any mentioned unknown establishments and anything in them. Therefore, please ASK ME before trying to use. It's the respectful and honest thing to do. Thankies!

**Authoress Note:** So someone here (twiddles my thumbs) has been reading to many fantasy and sci-fi books along with reading to many awesome fics of the like here on FF and I figured I'd kick my brain into gear and try to write something with the ideas that started swimming in my lil brain heehee.

**Extra Note:** I totally blame music for this as well. I've been on a weird kick with music lately and it got this outta me lol. So if you wanna get a feel for what spurred this, try listening to "Magic" by The Cars, "Weird Science" by Oingo Boingo, "A Kind of Magic" by Queen, and "The Scientist" by Coldplay to name a few heehee.

* * *

**Of Magic and Formulas II**

After seven years of working with Chance and Guerrero, Winston – ex-cop – had thought he'd be used to getting weird customers at their doorstep. But this was taking the cake. The two women before him were as different as day and night and yet… They were twins? Both had long hair; one a red head and the other a blonde. They both had pale green eyes and sun washed skin… But they were still very different.

The blonde had thick black glasses and was dressed in dark blue jeans, a nice black shirt under a white lab-coat, her hair up in a bun held together by pencils, a dark brown satchel around her, and white tennis shoes. The red head however… Was dressed quit colorful like. Her long hair was down with the bangs in loops held up by dragon shaped hair pins. She wore dark green eye shadow and her lips were painted a dark red. Her outfit was a dark green dress butterfly wing sleeves. The dress was slit up the side and revealed darker green – almost black – skin hugging shorts so she could move around freely while looking dressed to impress. However her outfit wasn't the only odd thing. What was odder to Winston was that she walked in with a broom over her shoulder.

Both had to be in their late twenties. The blonde haired woman looked relieved to have found him while the red head looked annoyed and bored. "I'm terribly sorry about barging in without calling… I'm afraid our emergency wasn't planned," the blonde explained as Winston lead them in. Carmine sat up suddenly and charged at them! Winston was almost knocked over as Carmine got between him and the red head and barked.

The red head sneered at the dog as Winston tried to pull Carmine back. What had gotten into him? Winston had never seen the Rottweiler act like this! Carmine had to be one of the laziest dogs he'd ever met and now he was suddenly attacking a potential client? "Carmine!" he bellowed to the dog as he kept barking and snarling at the red head, who didn't flinch at all as she stared at the dog.

Suddenly, the woman snapped her fingers and Carmine's large jaw snapped shut and he sat down hard, his butt on Winston's foot. He cursed under his breath as the woman twirled her finger and caused Carmine to sit up and practically march to his dog bed and lay down. He whimpered and pawed at his mouth as the red head scoffed. "I hate dogs," she grumbled as she walked past Winston to his office.

The blonde gave him an apologetic look as he followed after her. Winston watched as the two shared a heated conversation amongst themselves as he shook out his foot and his head. This could only smell trouble. He grumbled to himself as he grabbed his cell phone and sent a text.

**-0-**

Chance jogged down the stairs. He'd just woken up when Winston had sent him the text for a possible job. At the bottom of the stairs he watched as the elevator opened and out of it stepped Guerrero texting away, a backpack over his shoulder as he gave a nod, not looking up. "Hey, dude," he said as Chance grinned and looked over at the office where he could see Winston with two women. Wait, two?

Chance caught Winstons attention and raised a brow as he looked between the two girls then back at him. Winston simple pursed his lip and looked at the two before motioning them to follow him. The girls stood as Winston walked out the door. Chance watched the two argue to each other as they slowly exited the office.

"This is Clover," he gestured to the red head before the blonde, "and Fiona Avalon. This is my associate Christopher Chance. He'll be the one out on the field with you," Winston explained as he introduced the girls. Fiona politely shook Chances hand while Clovers remained on the broom she held in her hand. "Dude, Avalon?" Guerrero raised a brow at the two. Clover glared, her grip on her broom tightening. "Yes, Avalon. Got a problem with it, muddling?" she growled.

Fiona held out her hand and made a gesture to her sister. "Clover, that's enough. You promised…" the two shared a silent look that spoke of many things. Chance could see the strong sibling bond between the two. It was strange. They looked alike but were not alike. Fiona was calm and intellectual. Clover was edgy and snappish. Huh. Talk about an odd family.

"I know that, Fiona, but how can we trust them! They're not our kind!" she hissed, looking distastefully at them. Fiona touched her sisters hand as it gripped the top of her broom. "Neither am I. But you trust me, don't you?" she asked as Clover flinched. "Yes, but-" Fiona cut her off firmly. "Then trust me to know what is right. Please." Clover's body language wavered before she became submissive and shook her head before waving her sister on.

Fiona smiled at her sister before turning to face them. "Please forgive my sister and I. We have been through a great deal this last night and we're tired and wary…. We seek your assistance. Our lives… Mostly my life, is in danger," she replied softly.

Chance looked between the two before Winston motioned them all to the couches. Clover remained on her feet, standing near one of the large windows. Guerrero stood as well, his position near another window as he watched Clover wipe off her broom. "Thank-you," Fiona said as she sat and took a drink of the glass of water Winston offered. "Miss Avalon can you tell us what kind of trouble you're in?" Winston asked as he took a seat across from the blonde. "And what did you mean by _our kind_?" Guerrero spoke up, causing the sisters to share another look before Fiona began.

"My sister and I… Well my sister is…" Fiona tried, before Clover spoke up. "Why don't I just show you," she said coolly. The men turned to watch as Clover held out her hand with the broom and slammed it on the ground. She opened her hand and stepped back, the broom standing on its own. Before the men's eyes, the broom suddenly began to float until it was on its side. Clover walked over and took a seat on the handle, crossing her ankles as she was lifted up. "I'm a witch," she stated as the broom hovered around the room slowly before her hand began to glow and she made Winston's cup float up. Winston sputtered and grabbed at the cup before pulling it down back to the table as Clover lowered the broom and was now leaning against it.

Fiona brought their attention back to her. "And I'm not," she explained, pushing her glasses up, "I'm human. The first non-magical human born to the Avalon family, actually…" She trailed off, looking disappointed and somewhat bitter. Clover slid from the broom and came behind her sister and pat her shoulder. "But not for long," Clover encouraged with a squeeze of her shoulder. Fiona smiled. "Hopefully," she chuckled as she opened up her satchel. Chance watched as she produced something covered with a very delicate and hand woven sash. She unwrapped it slowly, before a large crystal orb was held in her hand. It was glowing and a storm like magic was dancing inside.

"And that is…?" Chance asked, watching as a blue and purple star flashed across the orb. Fiona held the orb close to her chest. "This is my greatest invention. With the help of science and my sister's magic, I have created what could be the cure. See I believe that magic is a genetic code. During our creation, mine was somehow altered. My DNA did not evolve and that strand of magic was lost… But with this," she held the orb up more, "I could reawaken – fix – my missing piece to my DNA thread and become a witch like my sister… And even cure those just like me!"

Chance could see and hear the hope and excitement in her eyes and voice as she wrapped the orb up and carefully put it back in the satchel. "We were on our way to show it to the Counsel of Magic when a Hunter attacked us," she sighed, looking troubled. "Hunter?" Winston asked, looking to Clover. "A Hunter – or a Black Knight – is an advanced sorcerer trained to hunt witches and wizards for fame or gain. Hard to kill and hard to escape from. The one we had must have been a rookie or something…" Clover grumbled as she pat her broom, causing it to arch against her touch like a cat.

Guerrero – now fully invested in the conversation and happenings to the point he had not messed with his phone once since Clover started hovering – slipped off his backpack and pulled out his laptop. He flipped it open and began tapping away as Chance stood, thinking. "Any reason someone would send one of these Hunters after you?" he asked. Fiona looked at her satchel. "Possibly because of the orb…. Many witches and wizards believe magic is a gift meant for only the pure. If my invention works then magic could be available to almost anyone… Would tick off a few pureblood lovers," she mused as Clover scoffed. "'Tick off' is an understatement," she grunted as she was sprawled across her broom like a cat lounging on a tree branch.

"I know this is asking a lot. Magic is dangerous and these Black Knights are as well…. But well I was told you all were the ones that could help," Fiona explained as she reached in her satchels front pocket and pulled out the piece of paper, showing their address and names on it. Chance took the paper and looked it over. Guerrero turned in his chair to fix them with a look as Winston read over Chance's shoulder. "Hold up," Winston said, looking at the girls with a look of guarded confusion, "where did you get this?"

Fiona reached in her bag and pulled out a blank envelop. "I received it in an unmarked letter… Our owl, Oberon, he dropped it on my head," she shrugged, looking at Clover as she began to snicker, "only because someone taught him to do so for treats." Clover gave an innocent smile as Guerrero looked between the two. "Uh-huh," he clicked his tongue before going back to typing.

Clover tilted her head as Starchaser hovered over behind him and turned her so she was hovering – literally – over Guerrero's shoulder. "I really don't see the purpose of these contraptions," she mused, her breath brushing against the back of his ear, shifting the hair near his neck. He clinched his fist and straightened his back. "Got a thing for people invading my space, dude," he said, his voice chillingly calm.

Chance tapped Clover's foot, getting her attention. "Yeah I wouldn't do that," he told her simply as he looked at Guerrero then back at her, arching a brow. "Clover, stop it. Mom told you about personal space a million times," Fiona sighed as she sat down, letting Carmine come over and nudge her hand. Clover rolled her eyes before throwing up her hands and backing Starchaser up before sliding off the broom. She snatched it from the air before waltzing off to stand by one of the windows, looking down at the streets with disinterest.

"So can you help us?" Fiona asked, patting Carmine and looking hopefully between all three of the males. Chance stuffed his hands in his pocket as Winston dragged him over by Guerrero. The three men exchanged murmured thoughts as Fiona got up and nudged her sister. "Clover… You arnt going to be like this the whole time are you? We need their help-!" Fiona was cut off as Clover made a "zip your lip" motion, causing Fiona's mouth to literally zip shut. "My Merlin! Fiona, sis, I love you but you alk to much sometimes," Clover sighed, rubbing at her temples with glowing fingers, "look I'll play nice. I'm only doing this to keep _you _safe. But ifthey show any sign of being unable to protect you, we are hoping on Starchaser and going to one of the summer cabins to hide out, understand?"

Fiona, unable to talk, gave a quick nod before Clover unzipped her lips. She smacked them a few times before huffing. "I really wish you wouldn't do that," she grumbled as Clover smirked as Chance straightened. "Alright… So any ideas how to stop one of these Black Knights if they attack? I'm guessing bullets arnt to handy?"

Clover and Fiona exchanged a look and Fiona smiled in knowing relief as Clover rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Bullets will work," Clover said, "but… Lets up the antics with a little extra firepower." She snapped her fingers and caused all the guns in the warehouse and on the mens bodies to hover up and glow a sickly blue. "Dude that's going to get real old real fast," Guerrero commented with distaste as Clover grinned like the Cheshire cat.

**R & R Plz**

**Sorry that took so long! Im a busy beaver these days! Been job hunting and it wears my ass down. Also I apologize if it comes off a little... Wonky... As I said, Im busy beavering and stuck being dragged also to parties and well I'm kinda loopy lost sometimes lol, but I'm trying. So Feel free to message me on anything that you feel needs a lil fixin, kay? Also, yeah.. I dont think I wrote the guys that great. But again.. Im trying lol xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Human Target. At All. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in this story. I own any mentioned unknown establishments and anything in them. Therefore, please ASK ME before trying to use. It's the respectful and honest thing to do. Thankies!

**Authoress Note**: So someone here (twiddles my thumbs) has been reading to many fantasy and sci-fi books along with reading to many awesome fics of the like here on FF and I figured I'd kick my brain into gear and try to write something with the ideas that started swimming in my lil brain heehee.

**Extra Note:** I totally blame music for this as well. I've been on a weird kick with music lately and it got this outta me lol. So if you wanna get a feel for what spurred this, try listening to "Magic" by The Cars, "Weird Science" by Oingo Boingo, "A Kind of Magic" by Queen, and "The Scientist" by Coldplay to name a few heehee.

* * *

**Of Magic & Formulas III**

"You know I'm impressed," Clover commented nonchalantly as she tilted Starchaser up, dodging being seen by a helicopter and taking to flying above the clouds, "you're handling all this quit well for a muddling." Clover felt his larger arms tighten around her waist as she lazily did a twist, sending them upside down briefly, before he loosened up.

Christopher Chance was an odd one. Clover looked back and saw a weak, and somewhat charming, grin on his face. "I've had experience with witches before," he explained as Clover looked down, spotting a few familiar landscapes. Good. They were getting close. Meaning then sooner they got there the sooner she could get back to her sister.

In San Francisco the men had decided that they needed more info on the Hunters and how to handle them. They were non-magical and guns could only do so much for them. Fiona – her and her big mouth – had suggested they get more information from The Keeper. "Who's The Keeper?" Winston had asked, all turning on Clover for information.

She sighed and put down the coffee machine – such an odd contraption – before answering boredly. "He's The Keeper of knowledge. They say he knows everything about anything and anyone. Your future, your past, an objects origins, anything he can tell. He's also said to be an interesting drunk," she'd added for fun. Fiona looked hopeful. "Then he could be the one to tell us what we need to know about the Hunters and why they're hunting us, couldn't he?"

Clover had shrugged and mumbled that it was a possibility before Christopher Chance had suggested they give The Keeper a visit. Clover refused at first. She would not leave her sister. Not with mortals she did not know. But the one called Christopher Chance was a persuave muddling and with Fiona backing him up, Clover caved in.

"Oh really?" Clover finally replied as Starchaser hummed against her fingers, notifying her of their close arrival to The Keep of The Keeper; a large tower that was once said to be the home of the real Rapunzel and the Witch that had trapped her away. "How fascinating. Most non magical humans loose their memory of their encounters. I'm impressed… Anyone I know?" she asked, looking back at him.

He shrugged as best he could, looking boyish. "Dunno. Familiar with a Julia Hastings or the Halliwell Sisters?" he asked, and Clover, in a daze, nearly dropped them from the sky! Catching herself, and getting an irritated purr from Starchaser, Clover steadied them and pried the man's arms from her waist. He had a very painful grip! "Let's not do that again," he said, trying to sound calm, but looking a little shaken up.

"I am familiar with Julia, yes… I did not know she resided in San Francisco… But what baffles me is that you have had dealings with the Sisters three! You seem to attract the troublesome ones, don't you?" Clover mumbled in disbelief, ignoring his fear from the drop. Four witches and not one had erased his memory? Perhaps this Christopher Chance was more than the eye could tell.

**-0-**

Fiona smiled as Carmine nudged the slober coated ball in her hand once again. She had been playing catch with him since Clover and Mr. Chance had taken off. She wished she could go. She had always wanted to meet The Keeper. He was the man her parents had went to when it was discovered that she was showing no signs of magic. They had hoped that she was just a late bloomer. But The Keeper had confirmed that she had no magic and thus her outcast life had begun.

Fiona tossed the ball once more and smiled as the dog ran after it. "That's the most movement I've seen from that dumb animal in years," Winston muttered as Carmine bounded past him, trying to get his ball out from under a coffee table. He looked nervous. He was pacing slightly and his large hands would run down his bald head to his neck and he'd stare out the window Clover and Mr. Chance had left from.

"You need not worry, Mr. Winston," Fiona said with a smile as Carmine got his ball and again brought it to her. Fiona rolled it further this time, as Winston grumbled incoherently to himself. "Clover is brash and rough but she's a skilled flier and a full-fledged Avalon. We are hard to kill. And we protect what we swear to protect," she sighed, almost chanting her families code. Avalons did not give up, and Fiona knew that Clover would not give up until all was as it should be.

Fiona watched Winston grumbled and continue to look at the window before her eyes landed on the third member of the team. He was an interesting one. He'd hardly said much since they'd arrived. He'd been typing away and asking a few questions of them, but for the most part he kept to himself and the computer. Tossing the ball once more, Fiona rose from her seat and walked over to him.

She stood away from him on the other side of the table he sat at, watching him type. She did not hover because she had seen how Clover had really upset him by doing so. She kept a safe but friendly distance. "I hope you don't mind me saying, Mr. Guerrero, but you are handling this all rather… Indifferently," she said finally. He glanced up at her and Fiona felt as if his bright blue eyes could pierce right into her very soul. A shiver ran down her spine.

He raised a brow, his fingers grazing across the keyboard flawlessly. "Just another job, dude," he shrugged easily, "can't let any odd details get in the way of getting things done. Unprofessional," he continued, looking back at the keyboard. Fiona watched him, taking in the way his fingers moved and the way he was almost hunched over his keyboard like an animal guarding it's property; calm but still tense enough to strike. Hmm.

Fiona tapped her chin before shooing away her random thoughts. She turned to ask Winston to sit down – he was actually starting to creep her out with all the worried pacing he was doing – when out of the corner of her eye she noticed something. She looked back at Guerrero and tilted her head. She took one cautious step forward and squinted, watching the back of his head; his neck more precisely.

"That's a nasty looking mark," she commented softly, wincing and grabbing at her own neck. Under his hair she'd been able to catch a glimpse of a decent sized scar – possibly about the size of her palm – hidden under his long shaggy hair. It looked old… But painful. Fiona hated seeing scars on people, because she found herself imagining what could have happened to get such a scar.

Guerrero continued typing, but she noticed his fingers curl quickly into am fist before he quickly went back to typing, pretending to ignore her. Touchy subject, maybe? Fiona felt if she wanted to keep her life, she ought to not ask. "Mr. Winston, have you ever played Wizards Chess?" Fiona asked, walking back into the center of the living room to put distance between her and Mr. Guerrero.

Winston stopped his pacing and watched her lift an wooden oak box about the size of a simple jewelry box and sat it on the table. Winston slowly crossed the room and lowered himself. "I've played regular chess," he mumbled and Fiona smiled. "Good. Then that's all you need to know," she chuckled, opening the box and pulling out tiny chess pieces.

A game would be a good way to get their minds on something else…. Hopefully Clover and Mr. Chance would be back soon.

**-0-**

"Couldn't you have just flown us up?" Clover looked to the left and tossed her hair out of her face as best she could as the wind caught it, watching the large male dig his fingers into the hard surface of the tower they were both currently climbing up.

Upon arriving to the tower, Starchaser had begun to shrink to his compact size. They'd barely made it to the ground before Clover was left holding him in the palm of her hand, becoming a bracelet charm. She'd hooked him to her charm bracelet next to a potion bottle shaped charm before the bracelet melted into her skin so it wouldn't catch on the rocks she knew they'd have to climb.

"Haven't you ever heard the story of Rapunzel, Christopher Chance?" she panted, yanking herself up with another protruding brick from the old tower, her feet digging into the ivy vines webbing their way along the side up the tower. "Yeah," he answered, slightly offended sounding, "but I don't see us climbing up any magic hair!" Clover rolled her eyes as she struggled to keep up with him. For someone so muscular he sure moved like a cat. Like a mountain cat. "In the story the witch that trapped Rapunzel had to climb up her hair because the tower was under a magic spell. No one, witch or a muddling who could somehow fly, could simply fly to her window because the tower protected her from being seen," she explained as she looked up, spotting that they weren't too far from the window.

Chance yanked himself up another rock and shook his head. "Wait… The tower protected her?" he asked, reaching down and grabbing her wrist as Clover slipped, almost falling. Shaking and grasping onto the ivy vines, she mumbled a quick "thanks" before nodding. "Yes. You heard right. The tower is alive. It was built by twenty witches and twenty wizards to be a keep for valuable possession; sometimes even dark ones," Clover scowled, recalling her father once telling her that the tower had long ago been used by dark forces to hide dark creatures. "The tower fed off the magic and care the witches and wizards put into building it. It was alive. It saw Rapunzel as a friend, they say, and used the magic it had borrowed from its creators to cast a spell that would not allow anyone to simply be able to fly up to the tower. You had to climb up. But because of Rapunzel's hair it was easier for the witch who trapped her."

Clover sighed in relief as she noticed they were only a few feet from the window. She pushed herself to move faster. "Oddly enough, however, you can fly _from _the tower window if you wish. An odd sense of humor on the towers part I guess… Dear Merlin I should not have worn a dress for this," Clover growled. She'd been trying to ignore it since they'd started climbing, but she was starting to get annoyed every time her dress caught on the Ivy. She had pants on underneath but that was beside the point.

About to reach for the next jutting brick, Clover nearly screamed as Chance reached down and grabbed her arm before hoisting her up to his back. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs – as best she could – around his waist. "Are you mad! You can't carry both of us! You'll fall!" Clover exclaimed loudly in his ear.

Chance panted and grit his teeth loudly as he pulled them up. "Yeah well you're the one moving to slow. We need to hurry up if we want to get back to the others in case your friend tracks Fiona down," he huffed, the muscles in his arms and legs protesting as they drew closer to the window, which was now only half a foot off. Almost there. Just keep moving.

Clover grumbled and hooked onto him as an idea came to mind. She began to chant softly, the words a mixture of English, German, and Latin. Chance's body began to glow as he felt strength pulsing through him. So much strength that his climb up began to speed up. He pulled and pushed them until he could grasp the wooden frame of the window and yank them up. He struggled to pull them through the window until they both toppled inside, Clover gasping and falling away from him. As soon as she let go, Chance felt as if any energy he had was gone.

"What did you do?" he asked, sweating heavily as he pushed himself to his feet, weakly helping Clover up. He shouldn't be this tired. He'd scaled buildings far taller than this tower and hadn't broken a sweat. Why now? "Gave you my energy," Clover moaned, rubbing her shoulders, "so we could move faster. Figured since you wanted to play muscles I could give you the energy I wasn't using… Forgot how much the tower can drain you…"

So it was the tower that made them so tired? Made sense. No way was it going to make things easy for anyone who wanted to get near its friend. "Thanks," Chance said as Clover pushed her wet red hair out of her face. She waved it off and made her way into the dark room… Which was a lot larger than Chance had expected.

"No time for thanks," Clover whispered, watching the door suddenly open on its own, "we have a meeting with The Keeper to attend."

**R & R Plz**

**I love adding my own twists to Fairytales. It's so fun :3 Also, why yes I did make a reference to Scarlet Garter's Julia and a refrence to Charmed! Thanks Scarlet for letting me use Julia for a refrence! I may even poke a cameo for her at the end just for how relaxed and nice you were about the whole thin g :D And thanks weasel for reminding me of the Charmed gals living in San Francisco. I watched the show for years and I forgot that? How sad am I! Lol ;P**

**I hope this story isn't coming off as cheesy or predictable. I'm not always the best at this kind of thing even if I'm a fan of it. I just want this to have some originality to it with the magic and yet still have some familiarity to the point of not being cheesy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Human Target. At All. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in this story. I own any mentioned unknown establishments and anything in them. Therefore, please ASK ME before trying to use. It's the respectful and honest thing to do. Thankies!

**Authoress Note:** So someone here (twiddles my thumbs) has been reading to many fantasy and sci-fi books along with reading to many awesome fics of the like here on FF and I figured I'd kick my brain into gear and try to write something with the ideas that started swimming in my lil brain heehee.

**Extra Note:** I totally blame music for this as well. I've been on a weird kick with music lately and it got this outta me lol. So if you wanna get a feel for what spurred this, try listening to "Magic" by The Cars, "Weird Science" by Oingo Boingo, "A Kind of Magic" by Queen, and "The Scientist" by Coldplay to name a few heehee.

* * *

**Of Magic & Formulas IV**

When he realized he would be meeting an all knowing being with mind blowing powers and knowledge, Chance had suspected to step into a room full of jarred heads and black cats on cobweb covered shelves. He'd seen a lot of the magical world – more than he wished – and he knew he should expect the unexpected and nothing is as it seems. But that didn't stop his jaw from almost dropping when as soon as he stepped through the large, ominous, oak door he'd be standing in a cabin with a warm fire, a cozy décor, and a two black cats lazing on a large over-stuffed chair.

The cats raised their heads and followed them with their yellow eyes as Chance stepped into the center of the room. He turned around in time to witness the door disappear into thin air. His sense of awareness was on red alert now. Anything could happen. He looked around, his eyes taking in as much as he could.

"Keeper," Clover whispered and Chance turned around, coming face to face – well face to chest – with a tall man in an old and elegant robe and a beard down to his stomach. He was balding at the top, but his hair was long and touched past his shoulders. What struck Chance was the mans eyes. They were a silverfish violet. He was blind.

The man stepped through a doorway that Chance figured led to a kitchen, for he was carrying a kettle of tea on a tray with three black china cups to match the kettle. He did not say anything as he walked past them to the tray down before he took a seat in the chair with the cats, petting their heads as they climbed onto his lap. "It has been a long time since I have had guests," he rasped, his voice deep and raspy sounding.

He gave a resemblance of a smile before holding his hand out. Two overstuffed chairs appeared across from him, melting up from the ground and taking form before he lowered his hand. Clover nodded and motioned Chance to take a seat. He cautiously complied. The Keepers seemingly lifeless eyes landed on him as he took a seat. "You are wary, mortal," he stated as he handed Chance a cup of tea, to which he politely accepted with a frown, "you live a life of danger. You have never truly known of any real peace or normalcy. I make you wary, yes." It was not a question. Nor did he seem offended, but actually amused. Chance gave a weak smile. "Kinda hard to relax when you're in unfamiliar territory," he answered and the man gave a low chuckle.

"Of course," lifts his tea to his mouth and drinks it slowly. Clover ribs him and motions for him to do the same as she follows The Keepers example. Warily, Chance lifts the tea – which he just realize had simply materialized into his cup – and takes a drink. Instantly a calming sensation overwhelms him. He feels warm and comfortable. "My special recipe. It is made to help with what ails the mind," The Keeper explained as Chance made to ask him about the odd comfort he now felt.

Clover let out a deep, calming, puff of air as she sat her now empty cup down. "Keeper… We seek information," Clover began, her voice sounding dreamlike to Chance's ears. The Keeper nodded and sat up as straight as his old form would allow. "Yes, I know… But please, child, call me Nicodemus. I know your names. Seems fair you know mine, yes?" he gave a weak smile as he pushed himself to his feet.

The cats meowed softly before standing and jumping from his lap as he got up. Suddenly, before Chance's eyes, the cats began to morph together and grow tall. In their place was a walking cane! Nicodemus took the cane and used it to help make his way towards the large fire place. He poked at the flames with the cane and Chance was surprised it didn't protest or even burn.

The flames began to change colors – a simple orange and yellow to a green and yellow to blue and purple – dancing in the fireplace, the room glowing and flickering with the changing colors. "Tell me, child of Avalon," Nicodemus began, "what is it you and the mortal seek to know?" Clover sat up straight in her chair, pushing her red hair out of her face. "My sister is being hunted. Hunters seek her and I wish to know how to defend against them, sir."

It was strange for Chance to hear Clover sound so professional and calm. She was usually snappish. Nicodemus poked at the flames a once, twice, before suddenly Chance was almost blast from his chair as the flames took shape and animals burst from the changing colors. They ran around the room. Chance jumped from his seat and looked around in wonder and with caution. He jumped as a flame of wolves charged and ran around him before they disappeared and became embers.

"What you seek, child, is not available," Nicodemus gasped as flame fairies swam around him. Chance and Clover turned to regard each other before Chance spoke up. "So what? You're saying Fiona isn't in danger?" he asked, skeptically. Nicodemus turned to look at him and Chance felt himself being pulled in by the mans lifeless like eyes. Images flashed in his mind – his past, possible images of his future, his friends, the present – as hegripped his gun unconsciously.

Nicodemus turned to face them as the flames continued to burst and dance around the room. "I am saying that what you seek is not what you seek. The Hunters are not after you. You have been mislead, child," Nicodemus looked to Clover who shook her head, her face becoming red with anger. "No! I saw what I saw, Nicodemus! Look upon my memories! They do not lie!"

Nicodemus shook his head and Chance furrowed his brow in thought. "That doesn't mean it wasn't a lie," Chance said slowly, looking to Nicodemus who had a slow knowing smile spread across his weathered face as Chance's phone suddenly went off. What? He didn't even have any bars.

Chance reached for his phone and saw that a video had been attached to a message from Guerrero. Chance motioned Clover over as the clip began to play. Clovers eyes widened slowly and her expression paled as she shook her head. "No…" she whispered in disbelief. "No! No!"

Nicodemus turned to the flame and let them slowly die down to their usual color. "I have told you what you seek," he said softly as Chance put the phone away. Clover grabbed at her wrist and muttered to herself before Starchaser was suddenly held in her hand after a brilliant patch of light. "We have to hurry back! They're all in danger if that image is true," Clover exclaimed, grabbing Chance's wrist.

The two ran towards a window as it appeared against the wall. "Thank-you Keeper," Clover said as she mounted Starchaser. Nicodemus nodded glancing at Chance. More images flashed in his head before Clover yanked him onto Starchaser. With one final nod goodbye, Chance was gripping Clovers waist tightly as she shot from the tower at breakneck speed!

Chance glanced back at the tower until he could no longer see it.

**R & R**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I did so for a reason, I swear :] Also, again, sorry it took so long. Job hunting, house work, farm work, and catching up with friends and family will do that to ya lol**


End file.
